Hogwarts Watches Potter Family Memories
by The May Waters
Summary: The video tapes showing the future of the Potter, Weasley, Lupin, and even Malfoy family are mistakenly sent back to Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year. Remus, "Snuffles", Nymphadora, and a few other order members just happen to be visiting. What will they see about their future and how will they react?


Title: Hogwarts Watches Potter Family Memories

Summary: The video tapes showing the future of the Potter, Weasley, Lupin, and even Malfoy family are mistakenly sent back to Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year. Remus, "Snuffles", Nymphadora, and a few other order members just happen to be visiting. What will they see about their future and how will they react?

Written by: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Older Harry Potter Gen., NextGen., Harry Potter Gen.

* * *

**Note: Because I can do whatever the heck I want with my own story! Mostly off the original, I gave myself copyright permission to use "Potter Family Memories"! Don't forget to check out the other companions to this: "Potter Family Memories" and "The Marauders Watch Potter Family Memories".**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

I... What?!

* * *

"Hogwarts students!" Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the crowded Great Hall. "I have here in my possession a few tapes which read: Potter Family Memories, on them. I don't know what they include, but I have been told to show them to the student body and the Order of the Phoenix. Please welcome our guests with kindness and watch the proceedings with upmost attention."

The Order entered, Sirius in his Padfoot form and on a leash at Remus' side. A white screen descended from the sky. A gray image with countdown numbers appeared until the picture of a very familiar black haired man took the screen.

"Harry smile!" A female voice called out, which they recognized as Hermione.

"Of course you'd have a video camera." Harry laughed approaching the camera. "I'm Harry James Potter and I just killed Voldemort!"

"I did what?" Harry asked staring in shock. "I don't remember this!"

"Harry, I think this is our future." Hermione stated.

There was a loud cheering from the crowd in the shot and it turned to film the celebrating of Hogwarts students and teachers alike.

"Harry!" Another female; it was an extremely familiar voice, but they couldn't quite figure it out. They watched as a familiar shock of long red hair rushed at Harry only to be caught in his arms and pulled tight against him.

"I was so scared you were going to die for a moment." Harry told her, the look on his face made the girls in the audience let out an "aw!"

"Worried were you?" Ginny smirked at him.

"Extremely," Harry replied then covered her mouth with his. It went completely silent, Ginny's face completely red. The Weasley's mouth's were hanging open in shock and Harry was staring with wide eyes.

"Okay, break it up!" Ron shouted from the side walking into the shot. The crowd laughed at how much like Ron it was.

"I watched you and Hermione go at it not that long ago, let me have my moment." Harry snapped, his mouth still brushing against Ginny's.

"Me and Hermione?" Ron barely managed looking over at Hermione who had a similar look of shock.

"Hey Harry, we're about to move the Lupin's bodies, we need your help." Bill announced and Harry pulled away.

"Lupin's?" Remus asked, now staring without blinking at the screen.

"I'm coming." Harry walked behind the tall man till they reached the spot where Remus and Nymphadora were laying. Ron was close behind them.

"That's me," Nymphadora was looking at the screen with a crinkled nose.

"They said plural with Lupin, didn't they?" Remus checked, no one replied.

"I'll help you get Remus." Ron said, the two bent down and lifted Remus' body and began to carry it towards the Entrance Hall.

"So I'm definitely dead then." Remus said, Sirius whimpered.

"Harry!" This time it was a tall black boy they all recognized as Dean Thomas.

"Yeah Dean?" Harry looked up at the man. Dean was dragging a body across the floor.

"We just found Snape's body down in the Shrieking Shack, what do you want to do with it? Throw it with the other Death Eater's?"

"Snape's dead too then," Ron stated it as a fact without a slight bit of remorse.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Yeah!" Came the shout from the crowd. Harry nodded to Ron and they sat down Remus' body for the moment. They watched as Harry straightened and turned with a hard look in his eye to state:

"No."

"WHAT?!" Was the consensus of the crowd; Severus Snape staring up at the screen with a frown on his face.

His voice kept echoing over the crowd, Harry Potter defended Snape?

"Severus Snape is a hero in this war; he was working for our side the whole time. He helped me destroy Voldemort; we're giving him a proper burial even if I have to pay for the whole thing."

"You've gone mad Harry." Ron commented.

"I'll agree with you there." Harry replied.

"You sure Harry?" Minerva asked stepping forward.

"I'm completely sure, Severus Snape was a great man and he deserves to be remembered as a hero. He was braver than some Gryffindor's in truth," Harry turned to face Minerva.

"Well, if that is what you want we'll follow through." Minerva sighed. "Put him with the other heroes bodies Mr. Thomas."

"If this is the future, it's getting stranger by the minute." Hermione whispered, but it carried through the hall.

Harry bent back over Remus and the two finally managed to move his body into the entrance hall. They went back and carried Nymphadora next.

"I just thought of something Harry." Ron announced.

"What is that?"

"What are we going to put on Tonks' headstone?" Harry grinned at this, a small chuckle escaping him.

"She'd kill us if we put Nymphadora on it, wouldn't she?" Harry joked, causing Ron to laugh this time.

"You're right, I would." Nymphadora commented from her seat next to Remus.

"She didn't mind so much when Remus called her it though."

"Why not?" Most of the order looked confused.

"Yeah well, he was her husband."

"Husband?" Remus looked over at Nymphadora, her face and hair were slowly turning a deep red. Padfoot seemed to be smirking.

"Why don't we just put Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and then have Tonks really huge." Harry suggested.

"What are you going to do about Teddy, Harry?" Ginny asked following them out.

"Who's Teddy?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No idea." Harry replied.

"Well, I'll have to talk about Andromeda about that. I'm sure she'd want to know her only daughter is dead, I could help her raise him I guess." Harry shrugged slightly, setting Nymphadora down next to Remus.

"He is your godson, I'm sure Andromeda wouldn't complain." Ron replied clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"He's my godson?" Harry looked over at Sirius and Remus, both shrugged, though Sirius' was more of a nod.

"Potter!" They all recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry returned.

"I was wondering if you would testify at my family's trial." Draco muttered.

"He's honestly asking me that?" Harry looked disgusted.

"I can save you and your mother, but your father, no." Harry told him honestly.

"I'm what?" Harry was now standing in shock, Ron and Hermione attempting to pull him back down into his seat.

"I figured as much," Draco's shoulders slumped slightly. "Thank you for being willing though… Harry."

"No problem… Draco." Harry gave the blond a small smirk, which he returned.

"This is creepy." Hermione stated.

"Harry, I just got this owl from Kingsley." Minerva called out.

"What is it?" Harry walked over to her.

"He wants to meet with you once you're settled at the burrow again, but that's not the important part." Minerva explained.

"What is then?" Harry looked confused, his mind drifting to what Kingsley could want to talk to him about.

"They managed to find Sirius Black's body in the veil. It's been recovered without any deterioration."

"Body?" Remus looked like he was about to cry.

"Sirius?" Harry had a similar look as he looked at the Black Dog which was now watching with abrupt attention.

"They found him?!" Harry's eyes widened and an excited expression came over his face.

"Yes, Potter, I just said that." Minerva glared at him slightly.

"This is great news; I can finally give him a proper burial!" Harry turned on Ron and hugged him.

"Oy!" Ron cried out, attempting to shove Harry away.

"Yeah, don't hug me Harry." Ron told him with a small shove.

"I can give my godfather a proper burial Ron!" Harry almost yelled in his ear.

"Yes, I did hear that bit." Ron replied with a glare.

"I'll put him next to Remus and Tonks of course," Harry was pacing around obviously making funeral plans already.

"You have a couple of days to work it out mate." Ron pushed Harry back towards the Great Hall.

"Thank you professor!" Harry called to Minerva over his shoulder.

"Harry!" Rubeus called walking over to Harry.

"Hagrid!" Harry looked up at the half-giant, a smile on his face.

The sentiment was shouted by the trio again.

"You're great yeh know tha'?" Rubeus asked patting Harry on the back, making him lurch forward slightly.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry replied, moving past him.

"Harry my boy." A man with a large belly was the next in line.

"Professor Slughorn," Harry patted the man on the back.

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Ron asked him.

"No idea, Hermione?"

"Not a clue."

"Thank you for putting my memory to use. You've saved the wizarding world." Horace complimented.

"Thank you professor, you've helped me out a lot." Harry replied. "Hermione,"

Hermione tilted the camera slightly as she handed him a can of crystallized pineapple which she had found during the battle. There were no holes, but the can was slightly bent on one side.

"Here you go Professor." Harry pushed the can into Horace's hand.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. He grinned up at Harry. "You sure know how to spoil me."

Then he moved on and Harry encountered Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, and Sybill Trelawney before he could finally make his way over to the rest of the Weasley's.

"There we are!" The Weasley's shouted in excitement.

"Molly," Harry said, the plump woman stood and pulled Harry into a tight hug which he returned quite easily.

"How're you doing George?" Harry asked once Molly had pulled away.

"What's wrong with me?" George glanced at Fred.

"Blimey George, you're missing an ear!" Fred stated.

"I am! Wonder what happened." The twins were now staring at each other in confusion.

"I think I'll be fine in ten years or so." George replied, his voice void of all emotion. "Harry, I-I don't want to-"

"I understand." Harry stood. "Hermione, come help me."

"What should I do with-"

"I'll take it," A melodic French voice they hadn't heard for a year.

"Is that Fleur Delacour?" Hermione asked.

"Probably, wonder what she's doing with the Weasley's." Harry stared hard at the screen searching for answers.

They watched as Harry and Hermione walked over to a familiar body. One that made the twins cry out and the Weasley's to break down into tears.

"FRED!" George called, both their faces completely white.

"Fred died." Hermione swallowed thickly, tears pooling in her brown eyes. They watched them move the body out of the hall, Future Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I only asked you because Ron looked like he was about to cry again."

"It's fine, we were in a war. It's just a harsh reality."

"Yeah, really hard," Harry's eyes drifted over to the small body of Colin Creevey, Dennis crying over his elder brother. Once Fred was safely in the hall with the other bodies Harry approached Dennis. The hall watched with bated breath. Colin Creevey was dead and Dennis was there to see it all.

"Dennis." He said quietly touching the boy's shoulder.

"He looked up to you like a hero," Dennis cried out when he saw Harry crouching over him.

"I know Dennis; Colin was an amazing wizard, I'm sorry he had to come back to fight for me. If I could change it I would." Harry told him.

Ginny gave Harry a soft look which made him turn red, and Colin was staring at Harry with an open mouth.

Dennis launched himself into Harry and he pulled the smaller boy close. "Would you like to come over to my adoptive family?"

"Yes please." Dennis sniffled into Harry shoulder and he carried the fourteen year old boy over to the Weasley's.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked from his position by George.

"This is Dennis Creevey, Colin's little brother. He just lost his brother as well." Harry explained.

"Dennis!" Ginny exclaimed running over to the boy. He hugged Ginny as well.

"How cute, ickle Ginny is hugging a boy besides Harry." George teased.

"Shut up." Ginny snapped with a glare.

"Colin loved having you as a friend because you were in his year at Hogwarts." Dennis explained.

"Colin was a fun man." Ginny smiled the boy, and George reached out for Dennis as well.

"I just lost my twin." He whispered to Dennis. The boy's eyes widened and he broke down into tears again hugging George. Harry smiled lightly at the scene.

"This future is really dreadful." Hermione said again, to the nods of most of the school.

"Molly, I need to visit a couple places before I come to the burrow. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are coming with me. We'll see you there in a couple hours alright?"Harry asked.

"Just be safe." Molly patted his cheek clumsily, Harry took Ginny's hand in his, and Hermione took the camera back from Fleur.

"We will." Harry reassured. They were walking through the Entrance Hall when Harry paused. "Hermione, will you go film Voldemort's dead body for a moment?"

"Why?" The school asked him.

"Why?" The other three asked in shock.

The school laughed a bit at the irony.

"I want to have a permanent image I can always go back to to remind myself of what you can become when you let yourself fill with hate." Harry replied. Hermione nodded and walked over to the door where the body was being kept.

The scene shifted as Hermione moved her way into a smaller room which was filled with dark clothed bodies.

"The pale one there with the snake like face is Voldemort." Hermione told the camera. "The one next to him is Bellatrix Lestrange. Back in my fifth year she killed Sirius Black, her cousin. Harry had this face off with Bellatrix and Voldemort, Dumbledore at his side when it happened. Harry's whole life has been riddled with Voldemort. It's terrible really. Bellatrix was killed by Molly Weasley. She had sent a killing curse at Ginny which missed her by an inch; Harry was hiding under the invisibility cloak because we all thought he was dead. He almost did something, but before he could Molly had stepped up and taken her down. Voldemort turned on Molly because she had killed his best lieutenant and Harry protected her before fighting Voldemort to the death. It was a tense battle, I was so worried. Both Harry and Voldemort were completely mortal at that point."

The screen was black.

"That was a shocking reveal."

"Understatement of the century Ron," Harry replied.

"Go mum!" The twins shouted.

"What, why?" Molly looked sort of pleased.

"You killed Bellatrix!" They replied with huge smiles.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore!" Dolores shouted marching to the front.

"I'm only following orders to watch these videos Professor Umbridge."

"They are filled with lies and you are giving the children nightmares!"

"I can hardly say that is the case when none of them have fallen asleep yet. I am still headmaster of this school and it is my decision to watch these videos. You can choose whether or not to believe them yourself." Albus replied coolly.

"The minister will hear about this!" She shrieked.

"I have no doubt." Albus fixated her with a plain look, which made her recoil slightly. "Let's continue watching, shall we?"

* * *

**Note: Please tell me what you think! I'm having tons of fun with this story and I'm updating all three in this series at the same time- every time. What fun right? Pretty Please leave me a review! And check out my story about the Marauders years at Hogwarts: "The Marauders and the Forbidden Forest". ~May**

******P.S. I would've posted this on Monday, but the internet on my house went out. I'm also getting married on Saturday, so I won't be available all next week because of well... You know, things you do when you get married. Honeymoon! I'm so excited! Want to know something? His name is James, if I was ginger I would call myself Lily. :) See you in a while!**


End file.
